VF-9 Cutlass
=VF-9 CUTLASS LIGHT VARIABLE FIGHTER= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The VF-9 Cutlass was General Galaxy's first assignment for the UN Armed Forces. Under their chief project advisor Algus Selzaa, development on the VF-9 Cutlass began in 2018. After three years of development the first flight of the VF-9 took place in 2021, with mass production beginning in 2023, and ending in 2029. The original concept for the VF-9 was as an inexpensive light variable fighter, for use on colony worlds with low budgets. However Captain Milia Jenius of the Dancing Skulls Squadron, and a test pilot¸ was so impressed with its high manouverability and speed that she recommended it as a Special Forces Fighter. The VF-9 Cutlass was only replaced as the UN Armed Forces choice of Special Forces fighter in the late 2030's by the VF-17 Nightmare. However many VF-9's can be found in Colony World defence forces, and with private VF collectors. The VF-9 was a huge success for General Galaxy and has made them a lot of money which they have wisely plowed into more variable fighter designs, such as the YF-21/VF-22 Sturmvogel. RPG STATS Vehicle Type: VF-9 Cutlass Class: Light Variable Fighter Manufacturer: General Galaxy Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System Operational Deployment: 2021 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Head 75 Hands (2) 50 each Arms/Beam Cannons (2) 100 each (2) Shoulders/Engine Nacelles (2) 150 each (2) Legs/Main Thrusters (2) 200 each (3) Main Body 275 Canard Forward Wings (2) 25 each Main Wings (2) 100 each Tails (4) 50 each Reinforced Pilot's Cockpit 150 GU-12 Gun Pod 100 each NOTES: #Destroying the head of the VF will knock out the mecha's major sensor systems, including all of the optics systems (infrared, nightvision, thermal). Radar and communications will be unaffected. #Destroying the shoulders/engine nacelles or the legs/thrusters will severely damage the VF-9's engines. Destruction of either shoulder will reduce maximum speeds by 20%, and destruction of either leg will reduce speeds by 30%. If three of the four engines are destroyed the Lightning will have insufficient thrust to remain airborne and must land. If all four engines are destroyed the variable fighter will lose power and crash. #Destruction of the main body will completely destroy the mecha. SPEEDS: FLYING IN AN ATMOSPHERE: Mach 4 (2680 mph/4288 kmph) max speed at 10,000-30,000 meters above sea level. Mach 19+ max speed at 30,000+ meters above sea level. The Cutlass is capable of achieving orbit over an Earth-class planet without additional rocket assistance. MAX ENGINE THRUST: 45,000 kg x 2 STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 49 ft in soldier mode. LENGTH: 45 ft in fighter mode. PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 50 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Two Shinnakasu-Daimler FF-2650 engines. P&W-Daimler HMM-5D high-manueverability vernier thrusters at key locations along the VF-9's hull for added mobility. WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'LARGE-CALIBER HIGH POWERED BEAM CANNONS (2):' The VF-9 Cutlass' main weapons are a pair of high-power beam cannons mounted in the engine nacelles of the fighter. The cannons can be fired together or individually. The cannons are fixed forward, In battloid mode the beam cannons are mounted on the VF's back and are capable of firing forward, although this is not the best position for them. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D6x10 M.D. per blast #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. Cannons may be fired separately or linked together (both blasts count as one attack. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'ANTI-AIRCRAFT LASERS (2):' Similar to the earlier VF-1J,the VF-9 sports twin anti-aircraft lasers for close in defence. In battloid mode however the lasers re stored on the right shoulder like the VF-3000 Crusader. The lasers power is weak compared to its other weapons and they are normally used as a last choice weapon or for anti-missile work. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-missile/defensive #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D6 M.D. per laser. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' The laser can be fired as a continuous beam, or in rapid pulses up to 4 blasts per round. A rapid fire blast counts as a burst of up to 4 shots. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'GU-12 35mm TRI-BARREL GUN POD:' The standard issue armament for VF-4 Valkyrie Variable Fighter. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault/Defense #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (3000 m) #*'DAMAGE:' Does 1D8x10 M.D. per blast. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. #*'PAYLOAD:' 10 full melee bursts. Inserting a new ammo clip takes a melee round; player forfeits 1 of his attacks. One spare clip is stored in each leg of the Valkyrie. #'BODY/WING HARD POINTS:' The VF-9 is also equipped with 6 fixed hard points for missiles. One hardpoint is mounted on each wing of the aircraft and 4 are mounted under the main body. On the main body one long range missile, 3 medium range missiles, 15 short rang, or 6 bombs can be mounted per hardpoint. Usually long range missiles are used. #*'LONG RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Heavy Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Spacecraft #**'Missile Types:' Any type of UN Spacy Long Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': #**'Payload': One per hardpoint #*'MEDIUM RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': 1-3 missiles per hardpoint. #**'Payload': Three per hardpoint; up to 18 maximum. #*'SHORT RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Light warhead type of standard UN Spacy Short Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. #**'Payload': Fifteen per hardpoint. RMS-1 NUCLEAR CRUISE MISSILES: The standard wing-mounted missiles for Valkyries can be replaced with nuclear cruise missiles. The missiles are AI-guided, and have a bonus of +5 to strike, +4 to dodge, and two attacks per melee until it hits. The missiles will always strike the center (or main body) of their target. *'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Spacecraft #*'RANGE:' 2000 miles #*'MISSILE SPEED:' 670 mph (Mach 1) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x1,000 M.D. #*'Payload': One per wing hardpoint #* HAND TO HAND COMBAT: If necessary, the pilot of the VF-9 can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The Cutlass is incredibly agile and can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches, jump kicks, leap attacks, rolling with impacts, etc. DAMAGE: #*Restrained Punch: 1D4 M.D. #*Full Strength Punch: 2D4 M.D. #*"Booster" Punch: 3D4 M.D. (counts as two attacks) #*Tear or Pry with Hands: 1D4 M.D. #*Kick: 1D6 M.D. #*Leap Kick: 2D6 M.D. #*Body Flip/Throw: 1D4 M.D. #*Body Block/Tackle: 1D6 M.D. #*Stomp: 1D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE VF-9: *'RP-53 '2nd GENERATION ACTIVE STEALTH SYSTEM: The VF is equipped with the 2nd generation stealth system that when activated renders the aircraft almost invisible to standard sensors such as radar. Unlike passive stealth systems like those used by the USAF F-117, the VFs stealth system is an ACTIVE stealth that actually bends radar waves around the fighter rather than reflecting them. When activated this system gives the VF a +2 to initiative and a +1 to Strike and +1 Dodge. Takes 1 Melee action to activate. NOTE: Since the VF stealth capability is a system, (the primary part of the system is an antennae which runs along the circumference of the nose,) and not a design feature, it can be damaged or destroyed. Once the aircraft has lost half of its Pilot's Compartment MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail once the aircraft has lost half of its main body MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail. Reroll every time the VF is hit after that. Once the stealth system has failed it will not work again until repaired at the fighter’s base. The system will not work with wing mounted missiles or fast Packs!!!!!! *'AUTO-PILOT:' The VF-9 is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot, allowing the pilot to relax or even sleep during long voyages. The auto- pilot can be programmed with a single destination or a complex flight plan involving multiple speeds, directions, and destinations. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the fighter is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. The auto-pilot was designed with long intra-system space journeys in mind. *'COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS:' The VF-9 is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. Data readouts and stats can be displayed either on the cockpit's HUD display or on the dashboard monitors of the aircraft. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 150 targets simultaneously. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'HOMING SIGNAL:' The VF-9 is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 300 miles (480 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will ESCAPE POD: The entire reinforced cockpit of the VF is a detachable escape pod that can be jettisoned when the mecha is destroyed. The ejected cockpit does not contain thrusters, but does contain a powerful locator beacon and an integrated life support system that can support the pilot for up to 24 hours after ejection. The pod is also equipped with parachutes in case of ejection in an atmosphere. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the escape pod if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0)60% of the time, but this can be overridden if the pilot is feeling suicidal for some reason. *'EJECTOR SEAT/S & HOMING SIGNAL:' All VF's feature Marty & Beck Mk-7 zero/zero ejection seat/s that works 40% of the time equiped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 300 miles (480 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. *'LOUDSPEAKER:' A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. *'OPTICS: INFRARED:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of a variable fighter by the enemy, the pilot can activate the VF-9's self-destruct system, which will cause the fighter to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. *'STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT:' All UN Spacy VFs come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) *'TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM:' The VF-9's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot blacking out in combat. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR VF-9 CUTLASS VARIABLE FIGHTER TRAINING: BASIC VARIABLE FIGHTER COMBAT TRAINING *Basic training for non-pilot military personnel. *1 attack per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine, and fifteen. *+1 to strike. *+1 to parry *+1 to dodge in soldier mode, +2 in gerwalk, +4 in jet mode. *+1 to roll with a punch or move with an impact, reducing damage by half. *No leap dodge. *No leap kick. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED VF-9 CUTLASS COMBAT TRAINING *Advanced training for military pilots and mecha specialists. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. *+2 on initiative. *+4 to strike in soldier mode, +3 in gerwalk, +2 in jet mode. *+4 to parry *+4 to dodge in solder mode, +6 in gerwalk, +8 in jet mode. *+6 to roll with a punch or move with an impact, reducing damage by half. *+1 to leap dodge. A leap dodge is an automatic dodge which causes no loss of attacks per melee. The new generation variable fighters are so maneuverable that the pilot can dodge an attack while moving to counterattack an enemy. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.